


Family Share Plan, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-09
Updated: 2008-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He always left his heart with his wife and kids.





	Family Share Plan, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Daddy?”

“Yes, pumpkin?”

Vice-President Leo McGarry relaxed on the couch in his den. His four-year-old daughter sat in his lap. Charlie had her dinner, bath, and her father’s undivided attention. As young as she was, she still knew this was a rarity. She planned to take full advantage of it. Leo was happy to give in to her every whim. 

Too often, his family took a backseat to the rigors of politics…not tonight. CJ sat a few feet away, curled in a chair reading James Patterson. They were without Timothy for a few days. Charlie and Zoey flew to Manchester to visit the Bartlets; the McGarry’s only son was their guest. Even at five going on six, he was used to private planes and Secret Service agents. 

None of it seemed to faze him or his sister on the surface. They were White House kids, didn’t know anything else. Still CJ had Mitch keep a close eye on them and she did the same. The dedicated nanny was taking some time off to visit his family.

“Can hippos be ballerinas?”

“They most certainly can.”

“How?” she gazed up at him with eyes just like his. “They are really tubby.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“It don’t?”

“Doesn’t, sweetheart.” CJ gently corrected without missing a word of her book.

“It doesn’t?”

“No. Remember the hippo in Fantasia?”

“That’s my favorite movie!” she exclaimed.

“I know that.” Leo pinched her nose. He really did know that. Sometimes he didn’t know things but fudged a bit. He never wanted Charlie or her brother thinking that they didn’t mean the world to them. Work took him away; Leo McGarry was a workaholic. He always left his heart with his wife and kids. “She was a beautiful ballerina, graceful and strong.”

“How?”

“Hard work, dedication, and not listening when mean people told her she couldn’t do it. She never gave up. That’s the point, never giving up. Look at me pumpkin; when I was born, I was poor. My family didn’t have the money to give me things so many other kids had.”

“Did you have toys?” Charlie asked.

“Not very many. Now I am Vice-President of the United States. How do you think that happened?”

“Mommy did it.” Charlie replied.

CJ smirked from her chair. Their little girl was incredibly receptive.

“Well I gotta tell you that mommy was very, very important. Still, we met a long time after I had worked hard and found success. There are two kinds of people in the world, Charlie…”

“Leo…” his wife looked at him.

“We’re just talking, Claudia Jean. It’s alright. Actually Charlie there’s probably more than two kinds of people in this world but I'm going to tell you about two.”

“OK daddy.” Charlie replied, smiling as she pulled on his ears.

“There’s the guy, like the President. He's there for everyone, for comfort, support, and strength. Then there is the guy the guy counts on.”

“What does he do?”

“He takes care of the guy. Do you understand pumpkin?”

Charlie bit down on her lip. Leo could see the wheels turning in his four year old’s mind. She looked just like her mother in heavy concentration.

“You're the guy the guy counts on!” she exclaimed, bouncing in her father’s lap. “Right, daddy?”

“Right.” he kissed her button nose. “You are so smart.”

“So are you, daddy.”

Leo laughed. CJ looked at her watch.

“Guess what time it is, pumpkin pie?”

“I don't know.” Charlie replied.

“Bedtime.”

“No.” she shook her head. “Daddy?”

“I am not going to cross mommy on that one.” the Vice-President grinned. “How about a piggyback ride to bed?”

That cheered Charlie up. She climbed off Leo’s lap and he sat on the edge of the couch. She jumped onto his back; Leo stood with ease.

“Leo, she's heavy.” CJ put her bookmark in the novel and stood too.

“I assure you that she hardly weighs an ounce. Don’t we feed her?”

“You saw her at dinner tonight. You tell me.”

Leo smiled…Charlie ate like two kids. She was a wisp of a child, short as her father was at that age. He didn’t know when but someday soon, she would grow; she would grow up. Leo wanted as many piggyback rides as he could get. They meant as much to him as his daughter.

“Kiss mommy goodnight, pumpkin.”

“Goodnight, mommy.” She gave her a messy kiss on the lips.

“Sweet dreams baby, and you're only allowed one story.”

Charlie nodded but as father and daughter walked away chattering and laughing, CJ knew Leo would give her whatever she asked for. Secret Service agents were doing sweeps, talking into mouthpieces, as the Second Lady went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She didn’t pay them any mind. Eight months in the Naval Observatory, CJ was used to it. They did the same at the Georgetown house but this was on an epic scale. At any given time, 40 or more agents could be inside or on the parameter of the Vice-Presidential residence. CJ truly missed privacy but knew she had to make that sacrifice for safety. Pouring hot water over a bag of apple sleepy time tea, she tucked her paperback under her arm, and headed upstairs.

“I got Flamingo heading to the upper level.” Special Agent Derrick Cole said into his mouthpiece.

“Flamingo in the hallway.” ‘Mac’ McIntyre replied.

CJ went into her bedroom and closed the door.

***

“You were conned into two stories, weren’t you?” 

Leo came into the bedroom smiling.

“Con is a strong word. She was already teetering after Green Eggs and Ham. I only read about a quarter of The Berenstain Bears got to Camp. Claudia Jean, she is the most beautiful little girl in the world. This is going to sound strange but when she smiles it reminds me of Mallory.”

“That doesn’t sound strange.”

“No?” Leo started undressing.

“No, Mallory has your smile and so does Charlie.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed wearing his boxers and tee shirt. Gently taking the book from her hands, Leo put the bookmark in the page, and sat it on the nightstand.

“You want some attention, Mr. Vice-President?” her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. CJ slid her arms around his neck.

“I just want to know how I got so lucky as to have a woman like you in my corner. Charlie was right tonight…her mommy was essential to my being the man I am.”

“Then I should slap myself.”

“Claudia Jean…”

“Oh just shut and give me a kiss.”

Leo tilted his chin up, his mouth moving over hers. CJ smiled as she intensified the kiss. It did not take long for the Vice-President to get excited; the children had not been the only ones neglected by work. They always said the first year of the Presidency was the toughest.

“You like that, baby?” Leo asked, pulling away with a grin.

CJ rolled her eyes. She pulled back the sheet, sliding across the mattress, and beckoning her husband with her finger. His grin grew wider…he definitely planned to take advantage of their quiet early night. A knock on the door made him cringe.

“Come in,” he growled.

“Be nice, Leo.” His wife caressed his chest.

“I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Vice-President.” Special Agent Sylvie Spiegel walked into the bedroom. “I have to do a sweep sir. Ma'am.”

“Go ahead, Sylvie.” CJ replied. “Ignore all the dirty looks.”

“Yes ma'am.”

She went around doing what she needed to do. Leo’s hands roamed under the covers; CJ giggled and tried to push him away. He pulled her close, kissing away her protests. The Vice-President was in the mood tonight…distance was usually maintained around the agents.

“All done.” Sylvie came out of the bathroom. “Goodnight, Mr. Vice-President; Mrs. McGarry.”

“Goodnight Sylvie.”

The door closed and Leo sprang on CJ like a fox on a chicken. She squealed as he removed her tee shirt.

“Mmm, Mrs. McGarry, you smell so good.”

“You are in a real mood.”

He was because it was not often that Leo got family time. A few intimate moments alone with his wife were just what the doctor ordered.

“Mmm, Leo.” CJ dipped her head in the crook of his neck, sucking on his throat. She slid her hands under his tee shirt and caressed his back.

“I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you too.” she accepted his kisses as Leo’s body moved over hers. “Do you want me?”

“Isn't that a silly question?”

“Tell me…tell me how much.”

“I want you so much, and I know the feeling is mutual. So I think we should stop talking now.”

“Yes sir.” CJ lifted his tee shirt over his head and threw it outside of the covers.

It was the perfect way to end the day, in her husband’s arms. Too many things had been keeping them apart lately, physically and mentally. They needed to get back to a good place in their relationship. CJ was not sure where that place was…everyone was on guard since the Democratic National Convention over a year ago. How could they possibly find neutrality in the middle of what could quickly become a war zone? 

Too often, the Second Lady found herself being the one in the compromising position. She already sacrificed so much and it did not seem to be in any danger of being over. CJ wanted to let that go tonight, it was hard but she wanted to. She wanted to focus on having 100% of her husband’s attention…it was about much more than sex. It was about everything.

***


End file.
